


A dream is a Wish

by gess789



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Age sadness, F/M, So gonna fix it!!, anf it breaks my heart, grog only live to 80, pikelan wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gess789/pseuds/gess789
Summary: Thanks twin vax for the idea.Scanlan realizes grog is getting older. He’s got to fix that.





	A dream is a Wish

Grog had white beard hairs when carrying Scanlan noticed and stared for the first time that day at something that wasn’t pike. Scanlan always unconsciously assumed Grog would go out in style with vox machina behind him fighting the good fight and saving people in the process.  
But here was evidence to the contrary.  
He got distracted staring at Pike again and the info didn’t come up again til a few days into their honeymoon.  
“-and Grog looked so great with his white bowtie! Scanlan, I’m so glad I married you.“ Pike leaned over kissing the gnome laying on her lap.  
He returned the kiss with interest grinning at her wildly before he remembered the hairs.  
His face dropped and he hid his face in her lap. Slightly muffled he says. “He had white in his beard, Pikey”  
Pike ran her hands through his hair frowning. “You sure?”  
Scanlan nodded  
“He must be around 45 now. He was a teen when he helped out wilhand. I was only about 23.”  
“So young.” Scanlan teased  
Pike scratches his head distractedly. “But I cant imagine what life would be like without him. For two centuries we won’t be around him.”  
Scanlan wipes the quiet tears off her face. Then gets hit with a realization.  
He shoots out of her lap and starts pacing.  
“Remember that time Grog and I almost got arrested, cause Grog had hurt two guards when he was there with that blond tall guy,—“  
“Taryon?”  
Scanlan waved his hand. “Sure him. Grog told me his cards had given someone 3 Wishes and he was gonna Wish to live as long as us.” He stops pacing and grins at Pike.  
“I have Wish!”  
Pike blinks at the torrent of words before she picks him up and spins him around grinning. “You could Do that!!” She sets him down leaning over to kiss him.  
“Wait doesn’t that knock you on your ass for a bit.”  
“And I may never be able to do it again. But it’s worth it for him.” Scanlan pulls her head down and they move towards the bed. “Let do it tomorrow.”  
——  
Pike and Scanlan set up a small spot for Scanlan to perform the Wish.  
“I’m gonna be pretty exhausted after like last time. But it might be longer.” Scanlan explains.  
“No problem. I’ll always protect you.”  
Scanlan closes his eyes and starts singing. “A dream is a Wish your heart makes.” Magic thrums through the air purple swirling around Scanlan.  
The world seems to pause for a moment listening to his next words.  
“I Wish for Grog Strongjaw to have the lifespan of the average gnome.”  
The breath goes out of Scanlan and he collapses into Pike’s waiting arms.  
“I hope it worked.”  
Pike picks him up. “It did, now let’s get you recovered and we can go give the great news to Grog.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love kudos and comments!


End file.
